<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SANTA PERSECUCIÓN  [THORKI] by Evilkrad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418149">SANTA PERSECUCIÓN  [THORKI]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilkrad/pseuds/Evilkrad'>Evilkrad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Drama, Future Tense, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, One Shot, Persecution, Romance, Science Fiction &amp; Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Superpowers, Thorki - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilkrad/pseuds/Evilkrad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El mundo cambio cuando los descubrieron, de esa forma en pleno siglo 27 se encontraba junto a un viejo amigo escondiéndose en la oscuridad de una renombrada metrópolis, con "La tierra prometida" como única esperanza para sobrevivir.</p><p> </p><p>Thor Y Loki intentan escapar de un mundo donde son cazados por sus extrañas habilidades.<br/>Thorki</p><p>Au Futurista.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki &amp; Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SANTA PERSECUCIÓN  [THORKI]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Autor: Evilkrad - Leila Zatara</p><p>Resumen:</p><p>El mundo cambio cuando los descubrieron, de esa forma en pleno siglo 27 se encontraba junto a un viejo amigo escondiéndose en la oscuridad de una renombrada metrópolis, con "La tierra prometida" como única esperanza para sobrevivir.</p><p>Reto elegido: Mago</p><p>---------------------&gt;</p><p>-"Hijo mío, despierta Thor, Rápido por favor."- La voz desesperada de su madre le despertó, su rostro estaba empañado de lágrimas y sus manos temblaban. Eso le puso en alerta.</p><p>-"¿Que sucede mama?"-Como si de una enfermedad contagiosa se tratara la angustia le invadió.</p><p>-"Tu padre ha muerto. Tienes que huir de aquí, ellos vienen por ti, no respetaran el trato que tenían con tu padre, no hay forma de que podamos protegerte ya."- Se levantó de la cama sobresaltado, si ellos venían por el ¿A dónde iría? Estaba condenado, creyó que podría vivir de esa manera por el resto de su vida, pero esto cambiaba completamente sus planes, su futuro había terminado, ya no tenía futuro.</p><p>Tomo de su armario la ropa más indispensable, una foto de su familia y dinero en efectivo lo más que pudo llevar, a partir de ese momento no podría tener contacto con la sociedad que él conocía, entro al baño para arrancarse el dispositivo de rastreo del antebrazo, a partir de ese momento estaría completamente desconectado de toda red tecnológica, no podía poseer nada rastreable, si le hallaban le matarían. La despedida de su familia fue amarga, las lágrimas se desbordaban de los ojos de su madre, el largo abrazo que recibió de su hermano le supo a la más desgarradora despedida que había experimentado en su vida. Lo único que le tranquilizaba era saber que su madre tenía a su hermano, él la cuidaría como ella se lo merecía, aun si él no estaba en ese lugar.</p><p>Se marchó en mitad de la noche en un aeromóvil público, hacia los barrios bajos de la gran metrópolis escandinava, lugar donde los ladrones, pandillas y sicarios abundaban, lugar donde el gobierno y la guardia de la pureza no entraban. La guardia de la pureza, una fuerza militar que nació cuando el primer mago se hizo de conocimiento público, la religión dominante se encargó de satanizar a estas personas con habilidades especiales, se alió con los gobiernos los cuales les dieron todo el permiso de utilizar sus fuerzas armadas sobre estas personas, a cambio estos les entregarían a estas personas para utilizarlas en guerras. Para de esta forma tener una ventaja sobre sus enemigos, los cuales solían ser países pobres.</p><p>El sistema piloto del Aeromóvil, le informo que no podía entrar a los barrios bajos, así que solamente lo dejaría en la entrada del barrio, pago el precio de su trayecto y se bajó, ocultando su cara con una gorra de una chamarra y un par de lentes, abrazo la mochila que contenía sus únicas pertenencias contra su pecho, y entro en un motel, rento una habitación para un día en la máquina que atendía el local, cruzo con vergüenza el pasillo, escuchando los gemidos de los otros clientes, se encerró en su habitación rápidamente para no seguir escuchando, su estrategia no resulto cuando el entrar en esta podía escuchar los tenues sonidos excitados provenientes de la habitación de al lado. La frustración no le impidió dormir ese día.</p><p>-------------&gt;</p><p>Las manecillas de un antiguo reloj fueron lo primero que le hizo saber que estaba anocheciendo, lo segundo fue el color cielo que observo cuando se levantó de la pequeña cama, el dinero que traía lo separo, saco la mayoría de su cartera para guardarlo en diferentes lugares, sus calcetines, sus pantalones su chaqueta y su mochila. No podía acceder a ningún cajero automático, mucho menos adquirir una tarjeta de débito, tendría que sobrevivir con efectivo. Saco de su mochila con sumo cuidado el mapa. Este estaba sumamente arrugado, perteneció en algún momento a un antepasado, alguien como él con el don. El susodicho suponía una forma de escape. Su padre a una tierna edad le contó sobre una tierra en donde los magos vivían en libertad, sin miedo, una tierra tan fría que solo los que poseían el don eran capaces de acceder a ella una tierra sin personas normales, solo magos.</p><p>En ese preciso momento la vida le había quitado todo, sin nada que perder, buscar ese supuesto lugar que sonaba como un paraíso era la única esperanza que tenía para vivir, la vida pacifica que soñó. Nuevamente guardo con sumo cuidado el mapa, y alisto sus cosas para emprender nuevamente el viaje, en sus circunstancias no convenía quedarse en un lugar por mucho tiempo.</p><p>Las calles que no había observado con atención la noche pasada le parecieron más aterradoras al salir del motel, la paranoia le invadía poniéndole nervioso. Sentía la mirada de los transeúntes como si todos esperaran el momento adecuado para delatar su paradero con La guardia de la pureza. Para Thor no había otra solución más que calmarse a sí mismo. Auto convenciéndose de que era una mala pasada de su propia cabeza.</p><p>El primer contacto directo que tuvo con las personas de ese barrio se dio cuando una mujer con ropa provocativa le tomó por sorpresa al colar sus manos por su chaqueta la cual no estaba cerrada.</p><p>-"Oye guapo ¿Quieres pasar un buen rato?"- La desconocida susurro, su piel blanca poco a poco dejaba de reflejar el neón de los anuncios mientras lo empujaba hacia el fondo de un callejón sin salida. Con desesperación Thor empujaba a la chica, pero ésta era fuerte, logró zafarse de ella cuando se encontraba al fondo del callejón. Apresurado busco su billetera.</p><p>-"¿Buscas esto guapo?"- La desconocida le mostró su billetera de cuero, se maldijo a si mismo internamente por ser asaltado tan rápido. -"No eres de aquí ¿No es cierto? A Loki le encantara esto"- La desconocida se burló tras lo que dijo, Thor palideció ante las palabras de ésta, se abalanzo hacia ella y la hizo a un lado para poder echarse a correr, un par de cuadras fue lo único que pudo avanzar antes de ser derribado por alguien. Sintió un punzón en el cuello, supo que estaba atrapado cuando su cuerpo dejo de responderle y cayo.</p><p>-"WOW un premio gordo."- La voz masculina vino acompañada de carcajadas. Thor no podía ver de quien se trataba, el sujeto que había hablado no se encontraba en su campo de visión. -"Nat preciosa ¿Que nos tienes esta vez?"</p><p>-"Al parecer viene de fuera de los barrios, de la zona exclusiva intuyo por el costo de la cartera."- La voz de la mujer la produjo escalofríos, que una desconocida hubiera adivinado su procedencia tan fácilmente le pareció aterrador. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su cara fue tomada sin previo aviso y su campo de visión fue cambiado repentinamente, de esa forma fue como termino viendo cara a cara a los ojos esmeralda que frente a él se encontraban, los ojos esmeraldas con los que soñaba desde hacía 10 años. Los ojos de Loki Laufeyson.</p><p>Fue arrastrado por un hombre alto y fornido, con Loki y la pelirroja por delante llegaron al tercer piso de un edificio, entraron a un departamento; a él le dejaron en un sofá donde se quedó observando lo que sucedía a su alrededor hasta que se le paso el efecto de la droga.</p><p>Para cuando pudo moverse, solo Loki se encontraba en el departamento, los otros se habían marchado. Loki salía de donde parecía estar el baño para cuando él logro recuperar la movilidad de sus piernas, un bóxer como la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo, una toalla sobre sus hombros y su largo cabello mojado indicaban eso.</p><p>-"Tal parece que el mago consentido de la alta sociedad ha perdido todo su favor. ¿A qué se debe la presencia de su alteza por estos lares?"- Loki rió con sorna, sus ojos le miraban con desprecio.</p><p>-"Loki ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tú no estabas en la metrópolis inglesa?"- La voz de Thor destilaba confusión, su mente se llenaba con tantos recuerdos. Para después sentir el sabor de la nostalgia y la emoción que el reencuentro con el primer amor produce.</p><p>-"¿Eso te dijo el bastardo de mi padre?"- Bufo con ironía, y avanzo hasta sentarse en el taburete que se encontraba frente a el sofá donde Thor se encontraba. -"Mi querido padre se deshizo de mí en cuanto supo que era un mago, planeaba entregarme a La guardia de la pureza. Mato a mi madre cuando me escondió de él. ¿Y a ti que te paso, Odín dejo de lamerles los pies a sus amigos del gobierno?"- Las palabras de Loki, le recordaron a Thor la razón por las cuales se encontraba en ese pequeño apartamento.</p><p>-"Alguien mato a mi padre, los dirigentes del gobierno se negaron a seguir respetando el trato que teníamos con ellos."- Las palabras de Thor brotaron de su boca como un susurro, Loki callo un momento. Se levantó del taburete y se aproximó hacia Thor para sentarse a horcajadas en el regazo del rubio, poniendo nervioso a Thor.</p><p>-"Todos ellos son unas basuras, no puedes esperar nada ellos. Antes bien, nos merecemos pasar un buen rato, lamernos las heridas no suena mal, mira que la pubertad ha hecho maravillas contigo."- Como un gato Loki se restregó, sensualmente contra el cuerpo de Thor, la nariz del pelinegro, delineaba con lentitud la mandíbula de Thor, mientras las caderas de ambos marcaban un vaivén restregando deliciosamente sus erecciones. Con timidez Thor deslizo sus manos recorriendo la estrecha cadera de Loki; grabando en su memoria la caliente sensación de la tersa y suave piel del pelinegro, se sorprendió a si mismo excitándose por la forma fibrosa y a la vez delgada de los muslos de Loki y como si de un sueño erótico se tratase, la noche paso volando entre fogosas caricias, sensuales gemidos y suspiros, solo quedándose con los recuerdos borrosos a la mañana siguiente.</p><p>Con la somnolencia post orgásmica acariciando sus cuerpos, Thor se atrevió a hablar sobre sus planes, el lugar al cual quería llegar.</p><p>-"¿Estás loco?, no me digas que realmente te tragas ese cuento."- Loki se burló de su propuesta, sin querer ahondar más en el tema, desviaron la conversación a los años que estuvieron separados.</p><p>-"Thor, hay cosas que nos hacen diferentes."- La frase capturo la atención del rubio -"¿Sabes cuáles son las cosas que nos hacen diferentes?"</p><p>-"Las habilidades extraordinarias que poseemos."- Contesto como si de lo más obvio se tratase.</p><p>-"¿Pero que nos hace diferentes de los humanos mejorados en un laboratorio?"- Insistió nuevamente, Thor esta vez no supo que responder. -"Las palabras Thor, las palabras nos hacen diferentes, cada mago que existe en este mundo las necesita, puede ser en menor o mayor cantidad, son diferentes para cada uno, pero son vitales para ejercer nuestros dones. Las palabras del alma, las palabras cultivadas por uno mismo son las palabras que nos conectan con el universo y nos permiten ejercer nuestro poder para moldear éste a nuestro gusto."- Thor nunca había meditado en lo que Loki le revelaba, las palabras siempre las había usado, los poderes siempre habían brotado de él tan naturalmente que nunca había prestado atención en la palabra que antecedían a la manifestación de estos. -"Pero los humanos comunes, no las respetan Thor, ellos botan sus palabras de forma atroz, nosotros no somos ni seremos como ellos. Lo que tú me dices son palabras vanas Thor, palabras de humanos normales. Estamos condenados a vivir en esta sociedad porque ellos usan a nuestros hermanos contra nosotros. Fuimos obligados a vivir con la basura de su sociedad recluidos y sometidos por miedo, no saldremos de aquí."- Loki ignoro a Thor el resto del día, mientras dormía.</p><p>------------------------&gt;</p><p>El entorno de Thor cambio drásticamente, comenzando por el cambio en su horario, en ese nuevo lugar dormían durante el día y en cuanto el sol empezaba a descender despertaban, la chica que robo su billetera, se llamaba Natasha, era una mujer con muchos dotes y mañas, pero no era una mala persona en realidad; Bruce el hombre alto y fornido en realidad era una persona muy inteligente, aunque con poca paciencia. Todos ellos eran buenas personas que no hacían otra cosa más que sobrevivir en ese hostil mundo; sobrevivían estafando y en más de una ocasión tomaban los trabajos sucios de quien pudiera pagar sus precios. En ellos veía su futuro, la desgarradora verdad de estar vivo, todos se amaban como una familia y tristemente todos despedían a su familia cuando les llegaba la hora, un Chico de cabellos castaños, un hombre de avanzada edad que no podía utilizar sus piernas eran solo algunos de los que Thor había escuchado. Sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el tuviera de igual manera que despedir definitivamente a un ser querido.</p><p>Pero no era fácil para Thor olvidar lo que se supone tendría que olvidar, de esa forma se encontró constantemente pensando en su Tierra prometida, a pesar de la íntima relación que poseía con Loki no volvió a tocar el tema.</p><p>---------------------&gt;</p><p>-"¿Nos acompañaras esta vez?"-Loki envolvió sus brazos en el cuello del rubio acariciando sus cortos cabellos. A Thor le hacía gracia saber la diferencia de estaturas; en realidad Loki no era una persona de baja estatura, de hecho, era bastante alto, mucho más alto que muchas personas que había conocido, pero irónicamente, aunque Thor era bastante más alto no podía evitar sentirse más pequeño ante la presencia de Loki, la experiencia de los años viviendo en estos barrios le daba un aire de seguridad que de alguna forma Thor envidiaba.</p><p>-"Si, creo que es realmente una buena idea que comience a ayudarles."- Las palabras de Thor expresaban su resignación final, sabía que no saldría de ese lugar, la compañía de Loki hacia más sencillo aceptar ese hecho, pero también quería hacerlo para agradecerle. Llevaba un mes en ese lugar y el pelinegro se había encargado de cubrir todas sus necesidades, además de enseñarle cómo manejarse en ese lugar y como cuidarse de los habitantes de éste.</p><p>Muchas personas de la zona exclusiva acudían muchas veces a la semana a los barrios bajos, si bien muchos magos se escondían en éste, también había en éste muchas personas normales. La escoria de la alta alcurnia acudía para rentar servicios de diversos tipos desde ladrones, sicarios, hasta prostitutas.</p><p>Su principal objetivo esa noche se trataba de uno de los dirigentes de la iglesia, principal jefe directo de La guardia de la pureza. El hombre entraba a un prostíbulo conocido por prestar exóticos servicios. Observo desde la azotea a Loki hablar con el guardia de la entrada después de que el objetivo entrara, el hombre hablo desde su comunicador, minutos después salió una atractiva mujer del edificio. El traje negro que el pelinegro portaba favorecía en gran manera el aspecto de éste, le hacía ver más galante y seductor de lo que el mismo esperaba, con disgusto Thor observo cuando la mujer contenta entro con Loki al edificio mientras la desconocida se aventuró a tocar el trasero de Loki. Su principal tarea consistía en cortar la electricidad del edificio. Para la tarea sus dones eran de suma importancia.</p><p>-"Hay mucha luz, no puedo dormir."-Las palabras descargaron la electricidad del edificio en su cuerpo, la absorbió como si de una aspiradora se tratara y dejaron en completa obscuridad el edificio 20 minutos después de que Loki entrara el tiempo exacto que Loki le había indicado. Las palabras que eran las que cultivadas por años habían tomado un significado grande para él. Esas eran las palabras que a él le permitían manipular el universo. Solo lo que incluyera electricidad en su más puro estado era lo que podía controlar.</p><p>Así para el final de la noche, él y sus actuales compañeros salieron victoriosos de su encargo, pudiendo regresar a casa con tranquilidad.</p><p>------------------------&gt;</p><p>Thor maldijo su suerte, sabía que lo que hacían Loki y sus conocidos no pasaría desapercibido por siempre, tristemente ésta vez habían acabado con el cliente equivocado del bar equivocado, por eso a pesar de estar dentro de los barrios bajos y odiar a los de la zona exclusiva, la mujer dueña del bar, enfurecida por perder a uno de sus clientes más generosos, delató el paradero de Loki y Thor, ambos buscados por La guardia de la pureza y conocidos por los habitantes de la zona exclusiva.</p><p>Contra todo pronóstico de Loki irrumpieron por fuerza en los barrios bajos, lugar donde la fuerza del pueblo no había permitido su entrada nunca antes, supo entonces que era hora de huir nuevamente. Los buscaban a ellos junto con Bruce y Natasha, sin embargo, el riesgo que corrían ellos dos era más alto al ser reconocidos por muchos Guardias de la pureza por eso era más fácil que les capturaran, Natasha y Bruce por otro lado provenían de los barrios bajos de la metrópolis estadounidense así no era tan conocidos, y la noche del asesinato salieron librados por los pelos de exponer su rostro. A él le inculpo un hombre que le vio cuando se disponía a salir de la zona eléctrica del edificio, el hombre al parecer era un trabajador que se encargaría de reparar la falla eléctrica.</p><p>-"¿Que haremos?"-Preguntó Thor mientras observaba discretamente por la ventana lo que sucedía en el exterior.</p><p>-"Ocultarnos un tiempo ¿Que más haríamos?"- Respondió Loki para entrar en la habitación donde ambos dormían, iba a hacer una llamada, los teléfonos que todos ellos ocupaban eran sumamente extraños. No tenían acceso a internet y apenas eran del tamaño de su muñeca hasta la punta del dedo pulgar, no eran táctiles ni holográficos. Loki le explico en una ocasión que de esa forma eran más difíciles de rastrear.</p><p>Tenía que hablar con Natasha, no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de Loki seguía pensando que debían de salir de ahí, pero el pelinegro seguía aferrado en permanecer ahí. Tal vez Natasha podría convencerle de lo contrario. El desesperado toque de alguien a la puerta le alerto en sobremanera, cogió la pistola que se encontraba sobre la mesa y observo la mirilla de la puerta, encontrándose con la cara de la pelirroja, abrió rápido la puerta, ella se apresuró hacia la puerta de la recamara, él la siguió.</p><p>-"Deja tu testarudez, tienen que irse de aquí."- Loki frunció el ceño, a él los nervios comenzaron a invadirle.</p><p>-"¿De qué hablas? Te dije que nos ocultaríamos hasta que todo pasara."- Loki recalco poniéndose a la defensiva.</p><p>-"Están concentrando a todos en la entrada, irrumpen en las casas y sacan a todos. No nos podemos esconder aquí."- Explico exasperada.</p><p>-"Los túneles, podemos escondernos ahí."- Los nervios se delataban en la voz de Loki, Thor sentía la tristeza del receptor de su afecto y le dolía el verle de esa forma, tan desesperado por aferrarse a lo que había construido.</p><p>-"¿Y después? ¿Qué harás vivirás toda tu vida bajo tierra, entra ratas y olor a drenaje? Entiende que ellos no se irán mañana y seguirán buscándolos, las demás metrópolis también saben de ustedes, mi madre se encuentra allá, ella me ha avisado, yo tengo que irme de aquí, Bruce ira conmigo. ¿Qué harán ustedes?"- Termino gritando, la mujer que tenía un abrumador autocontrol había gritado las últimas palabras que iban dirigidas a Loki.</p><p>- "Nat, ven acompáñame"-Thor le hablo a la pelirroja con voz tranquila, ambos salieron de la recamara, dejando a Loki hundirse en sus pensamientos, al principio de la charla le encontraron erguido en la recamara ahora se encontraba sentado en la cama en algún momento de la discusión se dejó caer en la cama al asimilar las palabras que le habían dirigido. –"Gracias por avisarnos, en este momento necesita asimilar todo lo que nos has informado, es mejor dejarlo solo un momento."-Thor explico tranquilamente. Natasha iba a replicar enardecida nuevamente.</p><p>- "Confía en mi por favor, te prometo que yo lo sacare de aquí."- Hizo mala cara ante las palabras que el rubio le dirigía –"Pero necesito que nos hagas un favor"</p><p>--------------------&gt;</p><p>La pelirroja le tendió el sobre, Thor reviso el contenido, las tarjetas holográficas y el identificador digital se encontraban en el sobre, ambos documentos tenían la función principal de permitirles legalmente hacer viajes, se irían de la metrópolis escandinava, en la isla de Groenlandia no les rastrearían. Coloco el identificador digital en su muñeca, este identificador era un pequeño artefacto digital que se adhería a la piel, era analizado por los sistemas, se compraban identificadores digitales de personas fallecidas no reportadas para poder hacer viajes ilegales.</p><p>Loki parecía haber aceptado la propuesta de Thor, esta, aunque descabellada era su única opción lógica. A pesar de haber aceptado el pelinegro no le había dirigido la palabra, solo aclaro que él les podría permitir crear una ilusión para hacerse pasar por alguien. Al escuchar eso Thor no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué no usar esa habilidad antes más específicamente durante el trabajo que les costó su tranquilidad, no pregunto más para no martirizar a Loki.</p><p>Ambos salieron del apartamento con un par de mochilas de viaje solo con lo necesario, ambos se despidieron por segunda vez de un hogar. Thor compro un par de boletos, mientras Loki se encargaba de la ilusión para no ser reconocidos.</p><p>Una fría noche de invierno zarparon camino a tierras heladas, a la tierra que el mapa de su abuelo prometía seria su nuevo paraíso.</p><p>El viaje fue más bien callado, en un mundo tan apático nadie hacia preguntas, pero Thor se obligaba a morderse la lengua para no preguntar nada, quería decir y preguntar tantas cosas, solo callaba para evitar indiscreciones, el tercer día Loki les encerró en su camarote y con fogosidad le pidió silenciosamente que le hiciera el amor, Thor en un vórtice de dudas quería tocarle suavemente, pero Loki le exigía ser rudo y lo único que salió de la boca del pelinegro fueron jadeos y gemidos. Después del acto Thor sentía su corazón quebrarse al ver la indiferencia de Loki regresar nuevamente.</p><p>Llegaron a Groenlandia después de una semana de viaje marítimo, Loki hablaba un poco más para ese entonces, aun así, había momentos en los que se perdía en sus pensamientos. Cuando bajaron del barco, Loki por fin expreso su genuino deseo de establecerse, aunque no pregunto por la ruta que tomarían. Thor decidió que lo mejor era pasar unos días en el puerto. La isla de Groenlandia a diferencia del lugar de donde venían no era una metrópolis. Si bien había tecnología, esta era muy antigua, el lugar en sí, estaba lleno de ruinas y el único lugar habitable era el puerto, lugar donde los pescadores comerciaban sus productos con mercaderes de distintas metrópolis.</p><p>Explorar un entorno distinto, le cayó de maravilla a Loki, sus ojos se llenaron de asombro, aunque ambos eran un poco quisquillosos así que la semana que permanecieron ahí, estuvo llena de sorpresas. Consiguieron, una moto de nieve la cargaron con provisiones y varias baterías. Los vehículos aéreos no eran recomendados en lugares como esos, así que tuvieron que conformarse con un viaje terrestre. Al salir del puerto y adentrarse en el bosque, Loki dejo de utilizar sus dones para cambiar sus apariencias. El viaje a Thor le resulto crudo, el frio le mordía la piel aun con ropa térmica y pieles sintéticas encima. Loki por otro lado, parecía cómodo con las temperaturas, el frio ciertamente la coloreaba las mejillas, pero no temblaba tanto. así que, aunque al principio Thor manejaba la moto de nieve Loki tomo su lugar cuando este no pudo más. Thor atribuía la resistencia al frio de Loki a sus dones con el hielo, pero nuevamente no menciono nada. Acamparon cuando el cansancio se hizo presente, al ver que el sol no salía como era común en esa ubicación durante el invierno, y durmieron en una casa de campaña térmica, era un aparato que se reducía hasta tomar el tamaño de un cubo de 30 centímetros y se podía expandir automáticamente.</p><p>-"¿Enserio crees que lleguemos?"-Pregunto Loki ya dentro del pequeño refugio. La inseguridad en la voz de este era sumamente palpable.</p><p>-"Tengo esperanza en ello."-Contesto con voz suave y llena de seguridad el rubio. Atrayendo más el cuerpo de Loki al suyo. Este se acurruco más si era posible, mientras disfrutaba de las grandes manos de Thor acariciando su largo cabello.</p><p>Al cabo de un par de días los aislados bosques desaparecieron, y el frio encrudeció. Loki sentía el frio calarle la piel, Thor tuvo que tomar alcohol y enrollarse en una manta plateada para conservar algo de calor. Avanzaban a paso seguro, pero fueron arrollados por un animal, un gran oso que se estrelló directamente contra la moto arrojándolos unos metros lejos de ella. Loki entro en pánico buscando a Thor, el apenas podía moverse debido al frio. Así que le arrastro en un intento de huir de ahí.</p><p>-"Ve...te"-Susurro con dificultad el rubio, Loki se negó a obedecer la petición de éste, se aferraría a él. A lo único que le quedaba, se aferraría a la persona por la cual llego al fin del mundo. El peso del grueso cuerpo de Thor le venció y cayo, alzo la mirada y diviso las auroras boreales. Sintió la desesperación de llegar a ellas, tenía que alcanzarlas. Se levantó cargando el cuerpo de Thor a cuestas, se alejó del Oso el cual se entretuvo saqueando la maleta de provisiones, cuando solo faltaba medio metro para llegar al cumulo de luces esmeraldas escucho a Thor exhalar su último aliento. Gruesas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, aun así, se negó a detener su marcha. Camino con el frío quemándole la piel, con su corazón cayendo a pedazos y con el amor de su vida en sus espaldas.</p><p>Alcanzo la altura de las auroras boreales, la urgencia le invadió al escuchar al oso correr hacia ellos nuevamente, estiro su mano hacia esta. -"Tengo mucho frío"-Exclamo con dificultad, soltando esas palabras por primera vez en su vida y sintió la aurora boreal tocarle. Luego todo se volvió negro.</p><p>--------------&gt;</p><p>Una luz y calidez envolvía los cuerpos de dos hombres, el pelinegro abrió los ojos con dificultad. Sintiéndose confundido solo podía pensar en que había mucha luz. Movió su cuerpo, sintiéndolo extraño, aunque no entendía por qué. Un fugaz recuerdo de una gran sonrisa le hizo alarmarse y enfocar su vista, cuando pudo ver con normalidad, busco a su compañero. Le diviso entre el verde y brillante pasto dormitando, su pecho se movía con cada respiración. Se arrastró hacia el rubio y se abrazó a él como si su vida dependiera de eso, Thor alzo su mano diestra y acaricio su cabello. Fue en ese momento que Loki se percató de su entorno, alzo la vista del hombre junto a él, y vio un cielo como nunca había visto, este estaba pintado de un color azul como solo había visto en fotos antiguas, se percató del brillante verde del pasto, le extraño la vivacidad de los colores, y un aire tan puro le lleno sus pulmones, se sintió en casa. En el hogar que siempre soñó.</p><p>-"Este es nuestro nuevo hogar."- La voz ronca de Thor le devolvió de sus pensamientos. Loki se abalanzo para tomar los labios del rubio y enredo sus dedos en el corto cabello de éste. Lo habían logrado.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FANFIC #2 PARA RETO THORKI DE UNA PAGINA DE FACEBOOK</p><p>Si te gusto, te agradecería que dejaras un kudo, cualquier comentario constructivo o corrección es bienvenida. </p><p>Aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel, solo la historia es de mi propiedad.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>